Gjallahorn
Gjallahorn (ギャラルホルン gyararuhorun): The magical weapon belonging to Jin Arizuka. Appearance Gjallahorn takes the form of a red cellphone with fire decorations painted on it that can float at Jin's side. History It is implied that Jin obtained his OOpart from Odin; as he was made the game master of Ragnarok for Odin's plans. Concept *Fire: Jin is able to create bursts of flames from nothing. Type *Chronos-Kairos: The height of magical abilities; chronos-kairos users can create some form of matter, energy, or abstract-concept such as time and space from nothing. The down side is that once they create something the existence of what they've created will continue to deplete their magic power until they release what they've created. Runes *Arcadiajinx (曇りなき真実の嘘（アルケイディアジンクス） arukeidiajinkusu; English for "Arcadia Jinx", Japanese for "Lie of Unclouded Truth"): Jin's magic allows him to create absolute rules that other combatants have to obey. He usually uses this power to render himself invulnerable to certain attacks. This power cannot brings back the dead or killing a person directly. Instead, should he wants to kill someone, he has to do it the longer way. For instance, he has to make his opponent completely vulnerble to his attack. *Fire Creation:Jin can create fire balls from out of thin air, they can range from being huge bursts of fire or several small shots. *Muspelheim: A fire spell that Jin uses in his battle against Valkyrie in Momiji's Route of Nachsten Phase. When activated by Jin's words a wall of flames appear and deflect any attack used against him. However this defence will fail if struck by a very powerful attack like Ryuichi's Thor's Hammer. The barrier will also weaken if struck relentlessly by quick moving attacks. Valkyrei was able to break through this defence by hammering it with her String Load at a very quick speed. A major weakness of this spell is that it consumes Jin's magical energy until he releases the spell; as stated by Valkyrei. *Levaintein: A sword made of flames that appears in Jin's hands as he speaks the word. The sword can be extended to any length and its flames are hot enough to melt magic. They are the reason Jin was able to break through Valkyrei's absolute defence. *Endless Banish: After killing Ichigo Sagara; using the forbidden fire spell, Jin absorbed her knowledge and power. Jin was able to overcome both Valkyrie's and Ryuichi's most deadly attacks by erasing them using this spell. However as Jin stated; he can only use it at close range and it takes more time and magic to use. *Himinbjorg: An inhanced form of "Muspelheim". The flames that surround Jin take the form of wings and enable him to fly out of his enemies's reach. *Forbes Blutgang (聖剣ならざぬ焔の翼(フォーヴズ・ブルドガング) fōvusu burudogangu; Japanese for "Blazing Wings That Cannot Become The Holy Sword"): also known as the Flame of Loge, a devastating forbidden Magic that steals life and knowledge of the opponent to add to the user, then burns the victim to death. While Jin's limited magical power does not allow him to use the attack as effectively as its past wielder, the black flame is still lethal and almost unstoppable. Since it consumes a great deal of magical power however, Jin has to use Arcadiajinx to make sure that the opponent cannot dodge it. The flames also has the ability to stock up lives as sacrifice; limited only to one. After almost being killed by Momiji, Jin used Ichigo's life as a substitute for his own. *Adam Patriarch (王権神授の絶對王政(アダム・パトりアーク) adamu patoriāku): Jin's new rune after he gains Second Access.It gains others who "swear to obey the king" the same ability as he gains with Arcadiajinx. It seems that he cannot take any other action while using this due to high cost. Trivia *Gjallahorn either manifested from Jin's desire to become the king of everything or was directly created by Odin, himself. Category:Magical weapons